


shatter like glass (come apart in my hands)

by kath_nichole



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Comfort, Drinking, M/M, lapslock, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_nichole/pseuds/kath_nichole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>break on me<br/>put your head on my chest<br/>let me help you forget<br/>when your heart needs to break<br/>just break on me</p>
            </blockquote>





	shatter like glass (come apart in my hands)

“another”

youngjae placed down the now empty shot glass next to the other three he had downed, the contents that previously filled it burning his insides and clouding his mind. not clouding it enough. he wants to pass out cold and forget everything he's seen tonight. forget hearing his heart shatter like glass. forget the tears he unwillingly let fall. 

the bartender raised an eyebrow, but the exhausted red eyed look youngjae gave him was a good enough explanation for him to pour another and set it down in front of the brunette. 

this is not how he wanted this night to go. he was supposed dance his cares away.  
was supposed to be able to laugh and smile with his friends. maybe find someone hot enough to take him home and take care of his stress. 

but no.

he got through one song and half a martini before he just had to look across the sea of dancing, sweating bodies and see the person he was supposed to be getting over. and the bonus: he wasn't alone. jaebum had his hands, his strong yet soft hands, on some dark haired boys hips, pressing their bodies too close together to just be friends, destroying the only reason for youngjae not to run out of the building in loud, choking sobs. 

luckily yugyeom had managed to drag him to the bathroom and talk him down from emotionally snapping. youngjae knew jaebum would move on. knew he would find happiness- that youngjae apparently couldn't give him- in someone else. he just didn't know it would be so soon. didn't know it would hurt this much.

youngjae had convinced yugyeom he'd be fine, that he just needed a minute and that yugyeom should enjoy the rest of the night with his thai friend they had brought along. the younger reluctantly listened, and returned to the godforsaken dance floor that ruined youngjaes chance for a fun night. 

now here he was, numbing his pain at the expense of his liver and hoping he had the money to cover whatever kind of liquor he managed to remember the name of. he stared at the full glass in front of him, the realization that the liquid could never fill the hole jaebum had left in his heart hitting him too soon.

he didn't realize he was crying again until he felt the small drop of water hit his arm. youngjae sat there, contemplating whether to continue downing drinks until he was out cold or to just go home and cry in his bed until his tear ducts ran dry. he continued staring, thinking, not noticing a body sit in the chair next to him. also not noticing the stranger order him a water until it was placed in front of his shot. 

he looked at the bartender but he was already turning away, then he noticed the person next to him, and turned to meet his eyes. 

oh.

he turned to meet the brightest chocolate brown eyes he's ever seen. just below his eyes were handsome cheekbones accompanied by a shy smile. youngjaes eyes went from his smile, to his collar bones that had slipped out from the loose muscle shirt, to his swollen biceps that were slightly shiny, most likely due to sweat, back up to the strangers bleach blonde hair tucked under a backwards snapback and strong eyebrows.

good god he was gorgeous.

youngjae didn't realize he had been zoning out into those big sparkling brown eyes until he waved a hand in front of youngjaes face. he giggled, oh god that was adorable, “guess I should've came over earlier instead of paying for your rounds.” youngjae arched an eyebrow, “why would you- I could've payed, you shouldn't have-”

the gorgeous stranger chuckled and interrupted youngjaes panicked rambling, “don't worry about it. I saw you come out of the bathroom, you seemed really… upset.” the blond scratched the back of his neck, “looked like you could use a couple of complimentary rounds, but you should drink some water.” he reached for the bottle in front of youngjae and opened it, offering it to the other boy. 

youngjae had no idea what to do with himself. this random gorgeous stranger bought his heartbroken shot rounds and had been interested enough to come over and talk. the brunette nodded in thanks and reached for the bottle, taking a long gulp, almost on autopilot as his mind couldn't stop losing its shit. 

youngjae removed the bottle from his lips and looked back at the other, who was smiling very sweetly and youngjae felt his soul melt. “im jackson, by the way.” gorgeous stranger - jackson, reached his hand out, and youngjae took it shyly. “i- im youngjae”

jacksons hands were the best thing he's grabbed all night. they were firm and strong, but as well as soft and gentle and youngjaes heart wouldn't slow down. 

there was a moment where they held there hands together for just a little too long until jackson pulled away. youngjae couldn't do anything except gaze at him a little dumb until he noticed two figures walk up to the bar behind him. 

and those two figures just had to be jaebum and his new lover.

youngjaes eyes widened and he turned away, drinking more of the water. jackson arched an eyebrow in confusion and he turned to look behind him. once he caught sight of the two men he had an idea of what was happening. jackson looked back at youngjae and felt his heart ache at the sight of youngjaes tears hitting the bar.

before jackson could say anything, youngjae had gotten out of his chair and made a beeline for the door. jacksons feet seemed to automatically follow him out of the door and onto the curb in front of the bar.

youngjae had sat down on the pavement and had his head tucked into arms, his knees drawn to his chest. jackson tentatively walked over and sat next to him. jackson spoke hesitantly quiet “was he the reason you were taking all those shots?” 

youngjae nodded sadly, trying to keep his sobs from vocalizing. jackson stared at the street in thought “can I do anything to help?” 

youngjae lifted his head, sniffled and whispered “c-could you take me home?” jackson smiled softly and nodded, standing up and offering his hand to help youngjae up. the brunette took it gratefully and stood up, but jackson never let go of his hand as the pair walked to what youngjae assumed was jacksons car.

the ride had been quiet besides youngjae sniffling and giving directions every once in awhile. they pulled up to youngjaes apartment complex and jackson stayed with him until they got inside youngjaes place. jackson got the younger into bed and placed a glass of water on his nightstand. as he stood there for a second, gazing at the buzzed brunette, hoping he'd be okay and turned to leave before his small voice made him pause at the door “jackson?” the blonde turned around and saw youngjaes head poking out from under the blankets

“yeah?” youngjae gulped as his heart would stop racing.

“could you- do you mind uh- staying here? for the night at least?” he could feel the heat dusting his cheeks pink. jacksons features softened and he took his hat and shoes off before climbing under the sheets next to youngjae, the other cuddling close to him as fast as possible. youngjae laid his head on his chest and held onto jackson like a lifeline, wetting his shirt with the tears that haven't stopped since jaebum appeared at the bar. the thoughts of jackson being a complete stranger that could just take whatever he could want and leave being pushed back by the buzz that the alcohol had provided. he just needed someone to hold him. to keep him from falling apart too badly. to make him forget. 

and he really hoped jackson would be that person.

the next morning youngjae woke up in strong tan arms with a killer headache and he was confused. until he looked at the others face and then he remembered. everything.

jacksons eyes fluttered opened and he looked down at youngjae and smirked, speaking in a husky sleepy tone “good morning” youngjae buried his face into the pillow in embarrassment and realization that he had asked jackson, a stranger he had just met, to take him home and cuddle with him. jackson giggled and and got out of bed, stretching his muscular limbs, and he almost didn't notice youngjae speaking “thank you.”

jackson smiled “no problem. now that your sober, how would you like to go to lunch later today?” youngjae looked up at jackson with shock but he eventually smiled and nodded. jackson picked up his shoes and hat “okay, I'll leave you alone to do whatever you need to, I'll pick you up later?”

“y-yeah. sounds good.” jackson walked out of the room and eventually out of the apartment. youngjae let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and grinned to himself. he dug in his pockets for his phone, not surprised to see missed texts and calls from yugyeom. he dialed his friend and yugyeom picked it up after one ring “youngjae? what the fuck happened to you last night?” he explained everything to the younger, talking about seeing jaebum for only a second and then gushing about jackson again. “sounds like you had an interesting night. you gonna be okay?” youngjae paused for a moment and smiled, the thought of spending time with jackson today filling him with warmth.

“I think I'm gonna be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello im emotional gay got7 trash  
> i wrote this while driving to and from alabama so who knows how this turned out  
> in anyway thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy <3


End file.
